The Fall
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Prussia- The country that once dominated, was now falling.**prussiaxOC**


**_Okay... so i got bored and twisted the fall of Prussia a little bit. so please enjoy and review da? :D_**

**_Byebye~_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>It had been a two years since Gilbert had died. Prussia—the once noble and strong, no longer existed and neither did Gilbert. You were beside him when he died. You were covered in blood, and so was he. Only difference, you weren't staring death in the face like he was. The bullet went straight through him... And you could do nothing to stop it from happening…<p>

When he was lying in your arms, his red-violet eyes silently leaking tears, and his near white hair drenched in dirt and dried up blood, he weakly caressed your face. "You-," He struggled out, "Will keep Prussia alive… When people forget who the strongest was…. You tell them."

You felt tears fall from your eyes only to have them land onto his face, washing away a streak of blood. "Gilbert…" you whispered. "D-don't leave me…"

"Long-"he whispered, "live Prussians." He smiled weakly at you.

You were the first woman he ever truly loved. He took you on real dates. He hung out with you—not because he was trying to get you in bed, but because you were beautiful and everything to him. He still remembered when he first kissed you, how it was pure bliss to him, how he wanted to continuously claim your lips.

* * *

><p><em>He stood behind you, and gently caressed your hips. You were staring at one of the most beautiful sunsets you'd seen in ages… And when you looked back at the Prussian, he put a little kiss on your cheek. You smiled before he turned you around and kissed your lips softly. It was sweet but yet passionate; you could feel the emotion he put behind it. Dominating yet at the same time tender; you could feel from that little kiss how you were now his, and how he would risk anything for you.<em>

* * *

><p>He coughed in your arms before looking back at you, "Danke-," He whimpered, "für die neben mir."<p>

You cried some more as he let go of your cheek. "Gilbert, I love you."

He tried to smile, "No matter where I go, heaven or hell, you will still mean the world to me. Ich liebe dich mein lieber [2]…"

He then fell limp in your arms. You whimpered as you touched his now cold cheek, "N-no..." you whispered, "G-Gilbert!"

His cold body laid lifeless in your arms as you hugged his nonresponsive body to yours and cried. Whispering incoherent words in German, you pulled him away from you. Your lover. Your darling. Your everything… was gone. Just like that. A country once so strong, now laid lifeless in your arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gilbert?" you asked and turned to look at him. <em>

_He turned his attention towards you, "Ja [3]?"_

_You smiled as you turn your eyes back to the moon in the sky, "Have you ever noticed that your hair is the same color as the moon?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Nein [4]… I never have." He smiled slightly, "But I have noticed how your smile is as bright as the sun that shines during the day."_

_You blushed and smiled at him. He took a few steps forward before sweeping you off of your feet. "Actually, I think your smile is brighter." He whispered in your ear. _

_You felt his lips brush against your ear, before they swept down and captured your lips. "Ich," He said and kissed you again, "Liebe," another kiss, "dich."_

_You could only smile as he kissed your forehead and carried you into your house._

* * *

><p>Now everything you did or saw reminded you of him. A bird that flew across the sky, his younger brother, and even beer cans reminded you of him. His voice, unlike his brothers, and unlike Russia's, was the perfect pitch. It was smooth, like untouched ice. His eyes were on the verge of turning violet, but always held red in them, making them incapable of changing fully. His height bounced off of your own. He was tall, you were short. His hair was soft as silk, and you often found yourself losing your hands in it.<p>

He was truly beautiful. Even when he was in your arms, dying.

_**1-Thank you. - For standing by me (according to Google translate:3)**_

_**2-I love you my dear.**_

_**3-Yes?**_

_**4-No.**_


End file.
